Digimon Season: Omega
by SeikoLancerYumill
Summary: a new gateway has been discovered after Malomyotismon's defeat. however, only the chosen few can pass the gate. just when they found the source of evil, little did they know that someone from the real world created a second digital world...


Somewhere, Deep underwater…  
  
"The spores are about to hatch, sir!" a messenger announced  
  
to a shadow figure.  
  
"Excellent…" the figure said, with an evil grin on his evil  
  
face, "How much longer do I have to wait?"  
  
"Please excuse me while I try to find to the answer, sir!"  
  
the messenger said as he grabs a radio. He puts it on the right  
  
channel.  
  
"The boss wants to know when the spores will bloom!" He  
  
screamed to the radio, hoping someone would answer.  
  
"TSSSHHHHHH" the radio made a scratchy sound, then someone  
  
answered, "We're guessing, uhh… at least 2 weeks! It depends on how  
  
long it will stay in the shadows! Unlike normal spores, it hates  
  
light, it grows with darkness!"  
  
The messenger makes a step toward the figure.  
  
"Sir, I have been informed that it will take at least 2  
  
weeks, SIR!" The messenger said, hoping the figure would be satisfied.  
  
"Hmmm…" The figure was thinking aloud. The messenger was  
  
sweating as if the figure's response was a matter between life and  
  
death.  
  
"You can leave now." The figure said.  
  
The messenger sighed with relief. He was walking slowly out  
  
the door, as if the room was filled with evil. And it was.  
  
"LEAVE!" the figure shouted.  
  
The messenger dashed out the door, then closed it. It took  
  
him a minute to close the door, the fact that it a 20 feet tall, a  
  
feet wide, pure metal door. The messenger was relieved.  
  
"It's almost time." The evil, shadowy figure said with a very  
  
low voice.  
  
He sat down to his throne. His ceiling became a screen. It  
  
turned into a Map. It zoomed in until he saw 2 Darkwizardmons using  
  
magic to unseal some sort of port.  
  
"Hmm…"  
  
Meanwhile, in the real world…  
  
"I wonder if this watch is better than that?" Arthur asked  
  
his friend.  
  
(His full name is Arthur Recca Kamatachi. He is comparing  
  
between a Red "Rolex" watch or a Red "Guess" watch.)  
  
"Well…" Tyler said, "The Rolex is red on the sides, and the  
  
other is red on the inside. What's so hard? They're basically the  
  
same."  
  
(His full name is Tyler Stockton. He is Arthur's friends)  
  
"I know! I'll get the…" Arthur announced when someone  
  
interrupted.  
  
"Excuse me, is your name Arthur?" a man asked.  
  
"Who wants to know?" Arthur asked.  
  
"Me. Who else?" the man joked, "Well, are you?"  
  
"Your name first." Arthur ordered.  
  
"Mr. Aiwa. Now it's your turn." He said.  
  
"Arthur. I'm Arthur." Arthur said, "Why do you want to know?"  
  
"You don't know what's coming." Mr. Aiwa said, "You're going  
  
to be part of the most important part of history!"  
  
"He's scaring me." Tyler whispered to Arthur, "Let's go"  
  
Arthur and Tyler walks to go the exit of the store. Arthur  
  
decides to buy the Red "guess" watch. As they walked, Arthur looks  
  
back, and sees Mr. Aiwa following them.  
  
"Let's walk faster." Arthur said.  
  
Even though they were just walking, they were already  
  
sweating.  
  
They end up to the middle of the Mall.  
  
"This is one of the biggest mall in Japan." Said Tyler, "I'm  
  
sure we lost him at this point"  
  
Arthur knew for sure that Tyler was right, but he still felt  
  
like being watched. Arthur was getting dizzier every time he makes a  
  
step.  
  
"Let's rest for a bit." Said Arthur, "I feel a little dizzy."  
  
"Okay, okay." Tyler mumbled, "I'll go get 2 hotdogs. You want  
  
ketchup, or mustard?"  
  
"Both, thanks" Arthur thanked.  
  
While Arthur was resting on the bench, He heard a beeping  
  
noise. He got startled. He looks down.  
  
"Oh, it's just my new watch."  
  
Mr. Aiwa's phrase ran through his mind endlessly. Arthur got  
  
dizzy just remembering the phrase. He even remembered how low Mr.  
  
Aiwa's voice was. It was a low, eerie voice. It was an Evil voice.  
  
Meanwhile, in Arthur's house…  
  
"Why do you always beat me?" Asked Rayio.  
  
(Rayio is Arthur's little Brother)  
  
"I don't know, because I'm B-E-T-T-E-R than you" Jay replied rudely.  
  
(Jay is Rayio's best friend)  
  
"Yeah? Well you may be better than me at the game Battlecraft, But  
  
you'll never beat in the game MONKEY MADNESS!" Rayio bragged.  
  
"That's because you've tried to master it ever since it came out!"  
  
jay explained, "and it came out 6 months ago! That game is old now!  
  
Battlecraft is the future!"  
  
"O…kay…" Rayio said, "I think you need to rest now…"  
  
Rayio and Jay were playing Battlecraft when they saw a bright glow in  
  
the computer screen…  
  
"Wowwwwww…" Jay interrupted, "did you see that?"  
  
"Y… y… y… yeah…" Rayio said with amusement, "What is it?"  
  
"Not sure…" Jay responded, "It's in your computer too?"  
  
"It must be a code we unlocked!" Rayio guessed.  
  
"Neah!" Jay responded, "Too bright."  
  
"I'm saving it into a CD!" Rayio announced, "I'll show it to my  
  
brother's friend. He'll know what to do…"  
  
"Who?" Jay asked.  
  
"Dennis." Rayio answered.  
  
Meanwhile, in Dennis' house…  
  
"Hello? I'm back mom!" Dennis greeted.  
  
(His full name is Dennis Takabero)  
  
"Where were you?" His Mom asked.  
  
"I was in Shin's house!" Dennis said, "I was doing some research on  
  
some stuff!"  
  
Dennis had to yell because He was in the house and his mom was on the  
  
Balcony. They lived in an apartment-but not just any apartment-it  
  
was the top-most apartment. Their apartment was on top of the roof.  
  
That meant they owned the roof. It's their yard, but only it has no  
  
grass, and it's very high. Dennis was afraid of heights, but the city  
  
view was great from where they lived, so he thought it was okay.  
  
Dennis ran to his room, put his bag on his desk, and settled to his  
  
computer. He also has a laptop, but when he's in his room, he hooks  
  
the laptop computer to his desktop computer so its Internet will be  
  
faster. He logged in his Yahoo instant messenger. He already knew  
  
Shin was on the Internet, so he went on to talk to him.  
  
Ejd says:  
  
hey, shin! sup?  
  
Shin says:  
  
not too much. u?  
  
Ejd says:  
  
Same. u know the time?  
  
Shin says:  
  
its 7pm.  
  
Ejd says:  
  
thanx  
  
Shin says:  
  
Kari…  
  
Ejd says:  
  
You're obsessed with Kari! She'll only date a real Digital  
  
destined!  
  
Shin says:  
  
I know, but it's just tha  
  
Shin has left the conversation.  
  
"What?" Dennis asked himself with confusion, "why did he leave?"  
  
Dennis ran to the kitchen and grabbed the telephone. He dialed  
  
Shin's number. No answer. He tries again. No answer. He began to  
  
worry. He thought a robber broke into his house, and had cut all his  
  
connections- the telephone line- outside his house so no one can call  
  
for help. He was so worried, he decided to visit his house.  
  
"Bye mom! I'm going back to Shin's house!" Dennis explained.  
  
"Why?" His mom asked.  
  
"Uhh…" Dennis thought, "I forgot something! I'll be back! I might  
  
not be if my theory is true"  
  
"Come back at 7:30!" His mom reminded, "I'll be cooking…"  
  
She didn't bother continuing when she heard the door shut.  
  
Dennis pressed the elevator button.  
  
"C'mon, c'mon, c'mon…"  
  
Dennis thought the elevator was taking to long, so he decided to take  
  
the stairs. He went all the way to the basement to get his bike. He  
  
dashed to his bike when he stumbles to a girl. They both fell, but  
  
Dennis was hurt. The girl walks to him and kneels down.  
  
"Are you okay?" The girl said, "I just moved in this Apartment. I  
  
love apartments, the higher the better. I'm on the 73rd floor. How  
  
about you?"  
  
"Uhhh…" Dennis said, "The Roof."  
  
"Are you serious?" The girl asked with excitement, "I should come  
  
over! I just love the view of the city and the feeling of the wind."  
  
"Yeah…" Dennis murmured.  
  
"Oh! I'm sorry, I didn't introduce myself and I'm already asking to  
  
come over your house. My name is Mikata. Mikata Kensuke. You can just  
  
call me Mika. What's you name?"  
  
Dennis stands up.  
  
"My name is Dennis" Dennis responded, "Sorry, Mikata, but I really  
  
have to go. Maybe I'll meet you again."  
  
"Okay, sure!" Said Mikata.  
  
Dennis grabbed his mountain bike, then hopped on to it.  
  
"Bye!" Dennis waved.  
  
"I know where you live!" Mikata joked.  
  
Dennis rode his bike, being happy he made a new friend.  
  
Meanwhile, back in Arthur's house…  
  
"I'm going to show the light to my sister's friend!" Jay told Rayio,  
  
trying to make him jealous.  
  
"Oh yeah? Who?" Rayio asked.  
  
"Mel." Jay said.  
  
"I meant you sister. Who's your sister?" Rayio corrected him.  
  
"OH! It's Kristy." Jay said, then started chanting, "Mel is better  
  
than Dennis…"  
  
"No she's not!" Rayio shouted.  
  
"YES, SHE IS!" Jay shouted back.  
  
Then Jay and Rayio argued on who is better when it comes to computer  
  
softwares…  
  
Meanwhile, in Kristy's house…  
  
"This pizza's delicious!" Melanie said, "You're mom cooks good!"  
  
( Her full name is Melanie Goraku. Her friends call her Mel.)  
  
"I know, she made it specially using the kitchen of PIZZA HUT!"  
  
Kristy joked, "She didn't cook it. We ordered it."  
  
(Her full name is Kristy Brackston)  
  
"So why did you guys move here in Japan?" Mel wondered, "I thought  
  
USA was better?"  
  
"Well, for one thing, my Parent love Chinese food, Chinese furniture,  
  
Chinese everything!" Kristy explained, "So because of that, they  
  
wanted to move to China. Then they thought that there would be more  
  
job offers here in Japan, and they knew that Japan is the number one  
  
place for Video Game consoles. Also, My brother loves manga shows,  
  
manga art, manga toys, you name it!"  
  
"Well, what about you?" Mel asked.  
  
"I wanted to live somewhere else." Kristy explained easily, "Boys in  
  
USA are good looking, but not much don't show respect. So I thought  
  
Japan have many boys that respect other people. But I haven't met  
  
boys here yet…"  
  
"Don't worry Mel cheered Kristy up, "I'll show you boys Tomorrow,  
  
which is…"  
  
"SATURDAY!" They both shouted.  
  
They were going to take another bite when a Bright ray of light  
  
showed up on TV  
  
"Darn those weird Commercials!" Mel complained.  
  
The light was so bright; they had to cover their eyes with their  
  
pizzas. Then Kristy's mom came.  
  
"Hey girls! Here you Mango shake! Who wants…Why are you covering your  
  
eyes?" Kristy's mom asked.  
  
"You mean you can't see the bright light from the TV?" Kristy asked.  
  
"What bright light?" Her mom asked her, "The news is on right now… I  
  
think you girls watched too much TV."  
  
"We just turned it on." Kristy interrupted.  
  
"Well I'm turning it off." Kristy's mom said, turning the TV off.  
  
"Good idea." Mel said, "…WAIT A MINUTE!"  
  
Kristy's mom pauses. Mel takes her Laptop from her, hopped to the TV,  
  
hooked her Laptop onto the TV.  
  
"Why are you saving the light in your Laptop?" Kristy asked.  
  
"…" Mel was busy typing, "what? It took up my new harddrive! There  
  
goes my 3 gigabits…"  
  
"3 gigabits?" Kristy's mom repeated, amazed, "But what is it?"  
  
"I'm not sure… OH!" Mel squealed, "There's two of them!"  
  
"Two of what?" Kristy asked.  
  
"That I don't know." Mel answered, " I need to go to my computer.  
  
Sorry Kristy, but I have to go."  
  
"Why not my computer?" Kristy's mom asked, "It has high speed  
  
Internet!"  
  
"That would be great!" Mel thanked her, "Kristy, let's go!"  
  
Back at the mall…  
  
"The hot-dog was good…" Tyler said, "What do you want to do know?  
  
Arcade? Shopping? Eat some more?"  
  
"Want to come over?" Arthur asked.  
  
" Sure! Remember, you got pizza in your refrigerator, we can eat  
  
that." Tyler reminded him.  
  
"Then what are we waiting for?" Arthur said anxiously, "I hope you  
  
can go as fast as me with my 20 speed bike!"  
  
"I have the same speed bike" Tyler reminded him.  
  
"Oh" Arthur said, calmed down again.  
  
Arthur couldn't stop thinking about Mr. Aiwa.  
  
What did Mr. Aiwa mean?  
  
At that exact moment, Tyler spotted Kari with Davis and T.K. walking  
  
towards the Mall. Tyler stopped. Arthur didn't see them, but stopped  
  
anyway. Then Kari walked over to Arthur.  
  
"Hello, there!" Kari greeted, "What you name?"  
  
"Arthur, what's yours…" Arthur did not finish his sentence, then  
  
started another one, "Where are you going?"  
  
"We're going to the mall you guys were in!" Davis answered for her, "  
  
Veemon is over there!"  
  
"What's up, Arthur?" Veemon said, "Who's you're friend?"  
  
"Oh, he's Tyler! He wants a Digimon so badly, that's why he staring  
  
at you as if he's going to kidnap you" Arthur Explained  
  
"…Oh, what? Hey!" Tyler murmured.  
  
"Don't worry you guys! You'll get your Digimon sometime." Patamon  
  
cheered Tyler up. Tyler frowned. "Someday…"  
  
"Want to come with me to the mall?" T.K. asked their new friend.  
  
"Actually, we're going back to my place. You guys want to come over?"  
  
Arthur asked.  
  
"Why not?" Davis answered, "As long as there's pizza!"  
  
"We got them!" Tyler said, then whispered to Arthur, "I can't believe  
  
they're going to your house!"  
  
"So, Arthur…" Davis said, "Do you like anyone?"  
  
"…" Arthur pondered, "N…no…Why?"  
  
"I don't know, just asking!" Davis answered.  
  
"What about you?" Arthur asked.  
  
"Uh…" Davis said then mumbled out some words no one would understand.  
  
"Huh?" Arthur asked.  
  
"Never mind…" Davis finished. He didn't want anyone to know that he  
  
was obsessed with Kari. He still is, but he's hiding the fact that he  
  
still liked her.  
  
Meanwhile, in an evil tower with eerie fog surrounding it…  
  
"Are the digimon ready to be shipped?" An evil creature named  
  
Icedevimon asked with anger, "Come on! The boss put me in charge of  
  
the underground DNA laboratory! I cannot fail him. So, hurry up,  
  
ladies!"  
  
"A load is ready to be ship, sir!" Roachmon, an evil slave announced.  
  
"Send it to the east tower!" Icedevimon ordered, "They need  
  
restocking after the attack of the huge herd of Triceromon!"  
  
"Yes, sir!" Roachmon shouted.  
  
Roachmon drove his pick-up truck to the docking area. He unloaded the  
  
massive crate to a boat. The boat was now full of crate, so it sailed  
  
through an underground canal with a sign that says "East tower".  
  
"There goes 10 digimon already as good as dead." Roachmon said.  
  
"What?" Icedevimon shouted loudly.  
  
Roachmon did not know that Icedevimon was also watching the boat's  
  
departure.  
  
"Uh, oh…" Roachmon whispered to himself, knowing that the  
  
consequences will be very harsh.  
  
Gulp  
  
Meanwhile…  
  
"Mikata…" Dennis pondered, "My new friend… Wait a minute! I'm suppose  
  
to go to Shin's house!"  
  
Dennis sped through the park, not worrying about the bumps and  
  
cracks. Then he peddles his way through the people on the sidewalk.  
  
He went as fast as the cars. The walkers hoped sideways for their  
  
safety.  
  
"Excuse me!" Dennis shouted, "This is an emergency!"  
  
Shin's house wasn't far now. He could see it. Then he saw the red  
  
light that was already there. He was about to slow down when he saw  
  
Mikata follow him with her yellow bike.  
  
"Hi, Mikata!" Dennis shouted.  
  
"Watch out!" Mikata shouted, then closed his eyes.  
  
Dennis looked forward.  
  
"Oh no!" Dennis shouted.  
  
Dennis forgot about the stoplight. Cars were speeding through the  
  
road. Dennis tries to slow down, but he was too fast! It was too  
  
late. He knew he was about to crash, so he closed his eyes.  
  
"…" Dennis waited.  
  
Coincidentally, Dennis sped through the road without being hit. He  
  
was lucky. Then he stopped.  
  
The streetlight turned red. It was safe to go through. So Mikata  
  
followed him.  
  
"Where are you heading?" Mikata asked.  
  
"My friend's house. Why?" Dennis asked.  
  
"Since you're my only friend in this City, I wanted to hang out with  
  
you." Mikata explained, "But since you're going to someone else's  
  
house…"  
  
"Want to come?" Dennis asked. He didn't know what made him say it,  
  
but he did.  
  
"Are you serious?" Mikata wondered, "Sure!"  
  
"But you have to hurry. It's an emergency!" Dennis warned.  
  
"What kind of emergency?" Mikata asked.  
  
"Kind of a…" Dennis answered, "A life and death situation!"  
  
"Then let's hurry!" Mikata said.  
  
Therefore, they rode their bikes to Shin's house.  
  
"So, who's this… friend?" Mikata asked.  
  
"His name is Shin!" Dennis answered, "We're here!"  
  
"So this is his house." Mikata said, "I never lived in a house.  
  
Always apartments. Which one do you think is better?"  
  
Mikata turned to Dennis, but he already went in. The door was left  
  
open.  
  
"The door was left opened…" Dennis said to himself, worried.  
  
"Wait for me!" Mikata said.  
  
Mikata knew that Dennis wouldn't hear her, so she followed him.  
  
Meanwhile, back in Arthur's house…  
  
"Oh no!" Rayio said, "The bright thingy took up 3 gigabits! I have to  
  
transfer it to a disc!"  
  
"You'll have to use four each! And there's two!" Jay reminded him.  
  
"I know! I have six empty Disc!" Rayio said, "I have to look for 2  
  
more! You have to help me if you want one!"  
  
"What are we waiting for…" Jay shouted, "Here's one!"  
  
"Good job! I found one too!" Rayio screamed with excitement, "Here,  
  
I'll save it!"  
  
"Uhhh, rayio?" Jay called.  
  
"What is it?" Rayio asked.  
  
"Two more bright lights on the way!" Jay informed.  
  
"Oh, no… eight more discs to find…"  
  
Meanwhile, back at Kristy's house…  
  
"Do you have 3 empty discs I can borrow?" Mel asked Kristy's mom.  
  
"Yeah, sure!" Kristy's mom gave it her, "Here you go."  
  
"Both lights are almost saved, we'll just have to wait a little  
  
more." Mel announced, "Want to play Cards?"  
  
"I have to go to my work now." Kristy's mom said, "Don't do anything  
  
dumb on the computer!"  
  
"We won't, mom!" Kristy said.  
  
"Good bye, Mrs. Brackston!" Mel waved.  
  
"Good night, girls." Kristy's mom said, "Have a nice sleep!"  
  
She locked the door.  
  
"I hate it when she does that!" Kristy complained.  
  
"Wait a minute…" Mel whispered to herself.  
  
"What is it?" Kristy asked.  
  
"I'm going to check it on the MS-DOS." Mel answers.  
  
The more Kristy heard the typing noise, the more curious she got.  
  
"Oh my gosh." Mel realized, "I think I screwed up your computer…"  
  
"What did you do?" Kristy asked.  
  
"I checked the light's directory, and now the list of information on  
  
this light in showing." Mel explained, "But the thing is, I don't  
  
think the list wont stop listing for a long time…"  
  
All of the sudden, the computer screen became blank. Then the screen  
  
was filled with columns of green numbers scrolling down the screen.  
  
The column had no end. It was endless.  
  
"I think…" Mel thought.  
  
"You think what?" Kristy asked.  
  
"I think…" Mel explained, " I think the Digital world is calling for  
  
us…" 


End file.
